Mega Man StarForce Omega Warrior
by RedHawk09
Summary: Geo Stelar, a 15 year old sophomore, could not stand to be around others after his father's death years ago. Forced to go back to school, he still prefers to spend his nights star gazing alone. But all that changes when he merges with Omega-xis, an FM-ian, and becomes the city's "superhero" Mega-Man. Omega-xis reveals that he and Geo poses a power only they can use to protect Earth
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Why Me?

* * *

**Hey so I had this story written in my phone, just sitting there and I wanted to let it out into the world. So there are a few changes to the story of StarForce. For starts the characters are older, and some will not be in the story. Like the detective, I thought he was pretty annoying so I just wrote him out of the story. Also Geo in this story believes his dad is dead, but doesn't want to talk about it.**

* * *

The alarm clock went off waking a still very tired Geo Stelar. The clock said 5:30am but after being home schooled for nearly five years, it might as well as said 3am. He was so used to waking up an hour or so later, but he was being FORCED, yes forced, to go to school. He groaned. Why couldn't the school just let him continue to study at home? It wasn't that school was something that Geo hated, he was actually pretty smart, but he was terrified of other people. After his father died, he could barely stand to be around other people. They just never understood. He never really had any friends before hand, so he hadn't lost much. He wanted nothing more than to fight this, but he knew it be very pointless. If he didn't get an education then he wouldn't be able to reach his dream. To see the stars. That alone was the sole reason that Geo was going to put up with this.

* * *

_And green light raced away from an exploding asteroid, two red eyes formed on the tip of the light, they seemed to carry a smirk. Then they narrowed in concentration. Even though it was a great distance away, its sights were set on earth. For some reason it felt like the planet was calling to it. With a new determination it raced even quicker towards the blue planet_.

* * *

The bell to the school rang. Everyone was eagerly heading to their classes, well except Geo. He was dressed in his usual attire, his red jack with the white star shoulders, his dad's visualizer, his neckless, his red gloves, and his blue Transfer on his wrist, he also had an earring like his neckless, and he wore actual jeans. ( Idk why the creator is fixated on shorts also I feel like he'd get his ear pierced for some reason) Although he had a relatively nice chat with the admissions counselor, he still didn't want to be. He didn't know anybody here, and there was probably no one like him at school. He wandered around until he found his first period class. He entered while the attendance was being taken. He knocked on the door, and got the teachers attention.

"Yes can I help you young man?" The teacher asked. Geo pulled out his schedule, and then looked to the room number.

"Um yeah," he answered, "I'm pretty sure that this is my first period class. My name is Geo." He got nervous as he teachers eyes widened in realization.

"Geo?" He asked, "As in Geo Stelar?" Nervously Geo nodded his head, he wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not; the teacher knowing his name. The fact that people were also whispering about him didn't help things. It looked like by not showing up for the past few years, he had earned a weird type of fame.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you," he smiled, "I hope you intend to stick around this year. Now I think there's an empty seat in the back. You can take that if you'd like?" Geo nodded. He was internally grateful that he wouldn't have to sit next to anyone yet, but he tried to keep a neutral expression. He sat down at the table, and noticed that a blonde haired girl, dressed very professionally for a teenager, had been watching him. He tried to shake it off, but she kept looking back at him, whenever she got a chance. About half way into the period, someone knocked at the door. The door opened and revealed a girl with pinkish purple hair, dressed in a pink hoodie and black jeans. She had a semi-nervous/ joking expression on her face. Everyone began whispering, acting like they recognized her. To Geo she seemed pretty damn normal. He didn't get the what the big deal was. Was she famous or something?

"Um hi I'm sorry I'm late," she laughed, "I got lost." The teacher simply nodded his head, and motioned her to stand near the board.

"Everyone this our newest student," the teacher said, "Would you like me to introduce you, or would you like the honors?" She laughed and stepped foreword.

"Hi! My name is Sonia Strum," she smiled, "And yes I am the Sonia Strum. The singer, songwriter, and popstar." At that the entire class room erupted into noise, and people were rushing up asking for either her number or an autograph. Everyone except Geo that is, to him it wasn't that big of a deal. He was never that big into celebrities. To him they were just people like him, the only difference was that they were mentioned on TV, a lot. After explaining that she was currently on a hiatus with music for a while, so she could start attending high school, and finally getting the students back into their seats, the teacher tried to find a place to seat her.

"Ah! Sonia," he said, "There an empty seat next to Geo. Why don't you sit there. It's his first day here as well. I'm sure you'll both get along just fine." Crap! Was all Geo thought. All he wanted was to be alone, and he couldn't do that with some popstar sitting next to him. He could already feel the jealous eyes aimed at him from the others. That made him want to run out the door and race to his secret spot. But he couldn't, he had to stop running from things, despite how much he wanted to.

"Um hi?" Sonia's voice broke him free from his thoughts, "Geo right?" She sounded very nice, but Geo thought it was all an act, yet he put on a fake smile and nodded. She gave him a smile in return, and it seemed...real?

"Well it looks like we're gonna be partners now," she smiled, "By the way can I ask you something? If that's okay with you?" Nervous as to what it could be, Geo wanted to say no. However, he figured he should at least hear her out.

"Yeah I guess." He blankly answered. She nodded and took a breath.

"Why didn't you crowd me like everyone else?" She asked. Geo decided to just be up front and honest.

"Because I've actually never heard your music," he said, "Or know who you are." He watched and waited for her to freak out, and to demand that she be moved, or something. But to his surprise...she..she smiled?

"Oh thank god!" She breathed, "You have no idea how refreshing it is to find someone that doesn't care that you're famous." He blinked. He was blown back that she hated attention. She's a pop star, isn't she supposed to love the attention?

"Wait seriously," he asked dumbfound, "You're happy I don't care about you being famous?" She happily nodded.

"Yes!" She laughed, "Ugh you have no idea how annoying it is for people to want to be your friend just because your famous. Honestly it's refreshing to make a friend who wants to actually get to know the real me." He blinked again. Friend? Is she talking about him? Why would she want to be friends with him? They just met!

"Wait you want to be my friend?" He asked unsurely. She titled her head, blinked nervously, and tried to look calm.

"Well only if your okay with that," she stuttered, "I mean I totally get it if you don't." Geo thought for a moment. He didn't really want friends, but he figured since that they'd be sitting together for probably the whole year, he might as well make friends with her sooner rather than later. Plus she seemed actually nice, and sort of like him. So he decided that he'd be happy to be friends with her. Besides it be nice to avoid the spotlight with someone.

"Y-yah i-it's fine," he answered, "It's just I don't really have any friends either." She gave him a smile that seemed to mix with joy and pity.

"In that case," she asked, "Wanna hang out some time?" He blinked. He wasn't used to people being so foreword, or people at all for that matter. Normally had it been anyone else he'd be cold, but for some reason he knew that Sonia was different, aside from being a pop star that is. There is something different about her.

"Uh, sure," he said, "But I'll have to check with my mom." She happily nodded. The rest of class went by rather dully. So did the next few periods of the day. Until lunch came around, Geo headed to the lunch room, while Sonia went to get hers from her locker. When he entered the lunchroom, he scanned the room for a place he could sit, along with Sonia. She had made it clear that she wanted to spend some time with him. Though he wanted to be alone, he didn't want to hear her wine later about him not eating with her. He was about to take an empty table, when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned and saw it was that blonde girl that was staring at him during first period. She was just standing there staring at him. Geo wanted disappear, just so he didn't have to feel this uncomfortable.

"Um can I help you?" He asked getting sick of the silence. He crossed his arms in annoyance. The girl smirked, and cockily held out her hand.

"My name is Luna," she confidently said, "But everyone just calls me Priz and I'm our class president." Geo didn't look impressed, with the way she dressed, and carried herself, it was no surprise to him that she was the class president. But he also could really careless, titles to him, especially in high school, seemed pretty damn useless.

"Okay good for you," he responded, "But it doesn't answer my question as to what you want?" Her smirk didn't even waver.

"Right down to business," she said, "I like that. Well to be straight up honest, Geo, I want you to be my friend." She placed her hand on her hips like she was all high and mighty. Geo rolled his eyes.

"Why do I feel like this isn't out of the kindness of your heart?" He asked, not believing that she was doing this out of kindness. Her smirk finally fell.

"Alright look," she said, "To be honest I could really care less about you. But I'm going to be running for Student Council President, and you being the shy loner kid if I befriend you and get you to open up then I look more suitable for the job." She smiled at the last part, though it looked fake to Geo. He huffed and shook his head.

"Thanks but no thanks," I bitterly said, "Alright I'm nobodies political puppet, especially yours! Now leave me alone." He walked away. Leaving her there with her mouth hanging open, and dumbfound. But she eventually smiled.

"Have it your way," she smirked, "I like a challenge, anyway." She left to go in search for everything she could find on Geo, hoping that she's be able to twist arm.

Geo got to the empty table, and was grateful that Sonia showed up shortly thankfully she was wearing a hat to avoid everyone's attention. Somehow her plan worked, and they ate in peace. However, Sonia could see that Geo was a little steamed.

"Hey Geo," she asked, "You okay?" He paused, unsure if he should tell her about Luna and her little plan. After awhile he decided he might as well. After telling her the whole story, she scowled a little.

"Wow!" She exclaimed, "She sounds like a cold hearted manipulative bitch." Geo just grunted in agreement. He honestly hated most people, but at least with Sonia he could be honest. It's weird he's only known her for a few hours, but he's kind of glad that he finally could talk to someone. Not that he would tell her everything. Or should tell her why he avoided school for years.

After they both finished eating, they both decided to go outside. They made small jokes, and found that they both had never formed a brother band with anyone before. They did nothing about it, but Sonia secretly hoped that would change. They both agreed, even though Geo hesitated, that if his mother would allow it they'd meet up at an arcade or something. At the end of the day, they walked home together, Sonia wore a hat and shades to keep people from recognizing her, and surprisingly they both lived on the same street. This made Geo a little nervous, while it made Sonia smile. They were almost to geo's house, when they thought they were being followed. They turned around and found that they were indeed being followed, by Luna and two other kids. A very short skinny kid with huge glasses and weird brown hair, dressed in a dress shirt and blue shorts. The other was a very tall chunky kid, with black hair, wearing some weird orange hat, a yellow and brown shirt, and black shorts. When Luna called out his name, Geo groaned in annoyance. He really didn't want to deal with her right now, not when he was finally feeling peaceful.

"What do you want?" He lazily groaned, "I already told you I'm not interested in being your puppet." Luna didn't seem to hear him. Instead she walked right up to him, with her lackeys behind her. She placed a finger to his chest.

"You were very rude to me earlier," she simply stated, "So all I want is an apology, and then I'll be on my way Geo Stelar." The short kid seemed to adjust his glass, then smirked.

"Oh this is the kid you had me look up." He stated. Geo's blood began to freeze, but his anger was plain as day. Luna had this twerp look him up! What right did she have looking into his personal life!?

"YOU LOOKED ME UP!" He shouted. Causing both Luna and Sonia to flinch, surprised by his anger. The little guy didn't seem to care about Geo's temper, and decided to gloat.

"Yes indeed. Geo Stelar. Age 15..." As he continued listing Geo personal info, and Geo's hands clenched into fists, "And finally the boy who avoided school, due to the explosion of a space station that his crazy father caused due to incompetence." When he finished those words, he had no idea the hell he had unleashed. Geo lost it! He rushed over to the kid, and lifted him into the air by the collar, and gave him a quick punch to the face. Normally Geo is against violence, but he wasn't even thinking right now.

"Don't you dare talk about my father!" He shouted, "You don't know what kind of man he was! So either shut the fuck up! Or I will fucking make you!" Geo was seeing red, and to him it looked like the little guy was gonna piss his pants. Before anything else could happen, Geo felt someone lift him up by the shoulders, it was the big guy and he didn't look to happy.

"Now you're going to apologize to Priz," he demanded, "And Zack! And then you're going to do what Priz says understand!" Geo replied with an angry grunt, and simple glare at the big guy.

"Like hell, I will!" He exclaimed. He then surprised everyone including himself, he somehow managed to flip his body over the big guys head and out his hands. Without a moments hesitation Geo ran, not towards his house, he was heading to the place he really felt accepted. He didn't hear the shouts that came from Sonia. She was left with the three "idiots", as she would call them, and angrily glared at them all.

"What the hell is your deal!?" She demanded, "That was just down right cruel!" And with that she stormed off. Zack and Bug started complaining how Geo got away, while Luna was silent. She actually now kind of felt bad, she had no idea Geo would react that way. If she had she would have never told Zack to look into him.

Sonia had gone in search of Geo, worried about her recently made friend. She was really worry about him, she's understood why Geo had reacted that way, hell she would have too if something like that just happened. But after twenty or so minutes of searching and calling out for him, she reluctantly gave up.

* * *

Geo had reached his secret spot by the time the night sky was at it peak. He had called his mom and told her that he wouldn't be home for dinner and that he just need to cool off. He slumped to the ground, and looked up at the stars. He smiled, as he felt all his anger and stress melt away as he got lost in the universes beauty. Although he admire the sky's natural beauty, he decided to checkout the unseen marvel the sky held, lowering his Visualizer, so he could the see the EM waves that lined the sky. It was amazing watching what powered all electronics almost dance in the sky. However sad it was, Geo was happy that his dad's glasses had survived. Without them, he'd never be able to see the fruits of mankind's progress. He saw a strange pink wave length dart across the sky, and briefly smiled. But it faded as he was quickly reminded of Sonia's hair, and how he just took off without saying a word to her. Strangely he felt awful. She was probably the nicest person he met all day, and then he just straight up ditched her. But then he remembered that she saw and heard everything that had happened, and figured that if she didn't understand then she wasn't worth it. Despite how cold that sounds, that's just the way he saw things. It would be nothing personal, it's just he didn't want to waste his time. He sighed, wondering if that was actually fair. Nobody at the school probably has gone through what he has, so was it fair for him to judge Sonia like he was right now? Probably not.

* * *

_The green light speed faster towards earth, it sensed a familiar power, much like his own. It scanned the planet with it's red eyes, and eventually found the source. It increased it's speed, heading towards the source. It knew the power was unmistakable, it was a being with an EM wave frequency similar to it's, in other words, it was it's other half._

* * *

Geo continued watching the night sky, having finally deciding upon explaining the whole thing to Sonia tomorrow and apologizing for just taking off. He refused however to even speak so much a word to Luna and her two stooges. Especially the arrogant little guy. He pushed his anger aside as he continued to watch the night sky through his fathers final gift to him. He smiled as he watched the EM waves move around. Then he noticed something odd. He saw that a strange green light was growing bigger, he slid the visualizer up and saw nothing, and then back on and noticed it was even bigger. That when he realized that it was heading straight for him. He yelled as he readied himself for whatever was coming towards him. When it hit the ground, there was a huge blinding light. Yet Geo found himself completely untouched, once the light faded. He looked around.

"Weird," he simply said, "What was that? Couldn't have been a meteor. Otherwise I'd be painted all over the pavement. Any why could I only see it with my visualizer?" He asked himself, not really expecting an answer. He lifted off his visualizer.

"You could see me?" A voice asked, causing Geo to freak out.

"Who's there!?" He panicked. He looked around and freaked out even more when he didn't see anyone.

"Try looking through those glasses kid," the voice commented, "Then look a little to your left." Geo didn't even think he just followed the instructions given to him. When he put the visualizer back on, he nearly yelled in surprise. Before his eyes stood...er floated, and ghostly green body with blue armor and a wolf like head. Geo then calmed down, when he noticed that the thing looked a little tired.

"Um wha-what are you?" Geo asked nervously. The thing grunted in response.

"I prefer "who" thank you very much," he retorted, "My name is Omega-xis. And I'm an FM-ian. A being of pure EM energy." Geo felt awestruck but snapped out of it when he noticed Omega-xis seemed to waiting for something. Then he realized he hadn't introduced himself.

"My names Geo," he responded, "Geo Stelar." Omega-xis's eyes widen with what looked like realizations, and recognition. He looked like he was about to say something, but all of a sudden all the electronics in the area started going haywire and had sparks dangerously dancing. This caught both Geo and Omega-xis's attention.

"Damn," Omega muttered, "I was afraid of this." Geo looked a little panicked.

"Afraid of what?" He begged, "What's happening?" Omega looked at him seriously, and cleared his throat.

"I was followed by some FM viruses," he answered, "Normally I'd be able to defeat them, but your planet's environment weakens my powers." Geo began to panic again.

"Oh man," he muttered, "What do we do? Should I call the satellite police?" Omega-xis grunted in response shaking his head.

"That will take too long kid," he answered, "I know a way we can beat them. But I'm going to need two things from you." Geo blink in confusion.

"What?" He asked, "What could you possibly need from me." Omega-xis looked hesitant, but cleared his throat.

"You're EM waves are similar to mine," he explained, "Because of that you and I can merge into one, giving me access to your physical world. While also giving you great power. But in order for this to happen I need both your trust and your body." Geo blinked, processing what Omega had just explained. Could what he said really be true? Only one way to find out, and Omega-xis seemed to kind enough to ask permission.

"Al-alright do it. It's not like I have much of a choice." Geo simply stated. Omega-xis nodded. Then moved towards Geo's body. Then a green sphere of light surrounded them both. When the light disappeared, only Geo was standing, but his attire was different. He wore a black body suit, with yellow highlights, a blue chest piece with his neckless symbol on it, along with blue shoulder pads, a blue arm guard on his right arm, and knee high boots. On his head he wore a blue helmet that allowed his spiky hair to still be shown, with a red tinted visor. His left hand was now Omega-xis's head. Geo inspected his new appearance.

"Wow!" Geo marveled, "This is awesome! Though I feel kinda weird."

"Not that surprising," Omega-xis commented, "I'm just amazed we pulled it off." Geo looked down at Omega's head, and freaked out realizing that Omega just talked again. After calming down, Omega told Geo they'd now have to fight the viruses. Changing their frequency, Geo was able to physically see all the viruses. He gulped, realizing how outnumbered they were.

"Why me?" He asked, before Omega made him charge into battle. By the end of the night, Omega-xis had taught Geo the basics of how to fight in their EM form.

* * *

After the fight, Omega-xis transported Geo home. Though Geo was confused as to how they got there.

"We used the EM wave roads Geo," Omega explained, "By changing our frequency, we were able to travel the speed of EM waves." Geo grinned upon this discovering.

"Cool," he smiled, "Hey Omega-xis, can I ask you something?" Omega-xis nodded his head and grunt, showing him that he could.

"You travel through space right?" He asked, Omega nodded his head, "Then by any chance have you met my father, Kelvin Stelar?" Omega looked noticed, and coughed.

"I might have ran into him," he answered, "But I don't know what happened to him Geo sorry." Geo wasn't buying it. But, before he could question Omega-xis further, he yawn.

"Well Geo," he yawn, "As much as I'd love to play Q&amp;A with you tonight, I'm exhausted from my trip, and that battle. So goodnight." Then he disappeared into Geo Transfer. Geo would've argued with him, but he then noticed how tired he was. He went to bed, deciding that he's get what ever info he could, on his father, out of Omega-xis later.

* * *

**Yeah not the best ending to a chapter, sorry bout that, but hopefully I'll have something better for you guys next chapter. Let me know what you guys think of the retelling of my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Who Are You?

* * *

**Alright so I'm just spamming the chapters that I have prepared at the moment, so hopefully you guys liked the last chapter, if not well I'll go back and edit it sometime in the future. Also I'm not using the "preferred" Rockman, because growing up I only know him as Mega-Man...so sorry if that bugs anyone. But hopefully the stories makes up for that. Again please leave a review. **

* * *

It was early in the morning, and Geo was walking to school again, he let out a long yawn. He was dressed in his usual attire, except for the card pouch claps to his belt. They were Battle Cards, they used to be the way police handled Wave Virus problems, until they developed a new efficient way of handling them. Since then, Battle Cards became available for civilian purchase, that way they could handle small virus problem. The deck Geo carried, belonged to his father, one of the many gifts he had been left, so needless to say Geo treasured them greatly. Then his Transfer opened up on it's own.

"Everything okay there Geo?" Asked a rude voice. Geo sighed, and slightly shook his head.

"Not really Omega-xis," he started, "I feel like I got no sleep at all, and to top that I have to go to school today. Again!" He started to mope, letting his shoulders drop, and his head hang. Still finding it hard to believe that he would have to endure more of the slow boring torture that was high school. While Omega-xis merely blinked at him with confusion.

"School?" He asked, "What is this "School?" Surprised by the question, Geo fixed his posture and felt a mix of shock and confusion wash over him, setting his mind awake. Believe Omega-xis was merely joking with him.

"Wait hold up," he asked, "You mean they don't have schools where you came from?" Omega just shook his head. Geo scratched the back of his head. Wondering just how big the differences between humans and FM-ians was. Physically the differences were impossible to miss, but they must have some similarities.

"Well basically," he explained, "It's where people go to study, and secure a future for their lives. You know, learning things that will help you out in the future." Omega gave a hum of recognition, to him it reminded him of the academy that all FM-ian soldiers attended to gain combat skills, however given how soft and anti-violent Geo was, Omega gathered that the species children did not learn combat.

"If it's that important," he asked, "Then why do you sound so upset to go?" Geo groaned, more so at the thought of school, than Omega-xis's question. He practically knew most of the material they went over in class, so it was just annoying that he had to go over everything all over again. Not too mention he was not a huge fan of most of the people at school.

"Because it's so damn boring," he complained, "And people there can be real jerks. Like that Luna girl and her two followers. Plus all we do is sit down and either take notes or tests, or we study something boring from history." Omega's eye twitched. Unable to imagine what kind of hell this child endured, being allowed only to stay put for hours on end, the thought alone could make Omega-xis sick.

"Yeah sorry Geo," he stated, "But you're on your own with that."

"What?!" He asked. Omega then jumped out of his Transfer. Causing Geo to put the Visualizer's on, and give his companion a sour look.

"Sorry Geo," he said, "But I'm not going to torture myself with boredom. But I'll see you when you're done... By the way when is that?" Geo angrily huffed, but figured that since Omega would come back it wouldn't be that bad, at least that way he would not have to worry about someone noticing his Transfer device acting strange.

"School is about 8 hours long," he explained, "But I'm supposed to meet someone after school, so could you just wait at the house." Omega-xis reluctantly nodded. He then touched Geo's transfer device, and as a reaction the device gave of a weird glow.

"Alright," he huffed, "But I just put a means of emergency contact in this device. Use it only if something bad happens! Got it?" Geo nodded, and then Omega left using the Wave Roads. Geo then reluctantly head to school. Not looking foreword to running into any of his classmates. He wanted nothing to do with Luna or her goons, and he had no idea if he want to know what Sonia thought of him now. He almost considered ditching all together.

"Geo! HEY GEO!" A familiar voice called out to him, he turned around and saw that it was Sonia. Before he could say anything or do anything, she came right up to him through the crowded sidewalk. She had smile on her face, and looked like she was full of energy. She was wearing a pink hoodie today, and tight neon pants, that hugged her legs. However her happy look, melt into one of worry as she looked at him.

"Ah hey Sonia," he nervously said, "Um are you okay?" She then gave him a hug, which caught him really off blushed, and slowly and unsurely returned the hug.

"Forget about me," she said, " What about you? Are you okay? You were really upset yesterday. When I couldn't find you, well I got really worried." She took a step back so Geo could look her in the face. Geo was lost, she was worried about him? Why? Wait she went looking for him?

"You went looking for me?" He asked softly. Sonia recoiled a bit, and looked embarrassed. Then fix her gaze to the ground.

"Well yeah," she answered, with honesty dripping from her voice, "I mean your the only _real_ friend that I seem to have. Not only that, but I sort of know what it's like...losing someone you love..." Geo blinked. Out of all the people in the world he never figured that the pop star would understand his feelings of loss. At that moment, Geo realized just how kind and trusting she was to him. And who knows, maybe just like him, she had given up on people too.

"Oh um sorry to hear that..." He paused thinking of what to say, "Um also sorry about just taking off like that." She looked up at him in surprise, and then gave him a sheepish smile.

"No it's okay," she reassured him, "I probably would done the same if that happened to me." Geo, though touched by her understanding, still shook his head.

"Still no excuse for doing that," he said, "After all it's like you said, you're like my only friend. And I honestly don't think I'd have any other way though." Her cheeks turned pink, and a smile formed. Geo's face went red when he realized what he just said. She then gave him a hug.

"Thanks Geo," she softly said, "um also could we keep the whole me losing a loved one thing our secret?" He nodded.

"Just as long as you promise me something," he said, and she nodded, "You keep anything I tell you a secret too?" She happily nodded, and the two continued their walk to school.

* * *

Once they arrived they went their separate ways, both parties sad, so they could go their lockers. After Geo retrieved his books, he shut his locker, and was about to head to first period. However, he caught sight of Luna, alone, and walking towards him. He sent her an angry glare. He did not even notice that she seemed a little nervous about something. He really could care less as to whatever had caused that for her, though, so he wanted to just walk past her, but she got in his way.

"Hello Geo." She softly said. He crossed his arms, and his glare was not been forgotten, he wanted nothing to do with her or her tricks.

"What do you want?" He harshly asked. She seemed really nervous, Geo was wondering what could have happened to little miss preppy, Class President. Finally, after what looked like some internal struggling, she cleared her throat to speak.

"Look Geo," she started, "I wanted to apologize about yesterday. Had I known that doing that would have set you off like that, I swear I wouldn't have done that." Geo was still heated so he didn't really believe her.

"Yeah, too bad," he mocked, "Lost your chance at Student Council President, now!" He expected her to just drop whatever game she was playing, but her face was still the same. That hurt, nervous, sad face was starting to get to him.

"Geo..." She whispered, "Look I really mean it. Yeah I want to be Student Council President, but not so badly that I want to cause someone that much pain. Alright I mean it. I really am sorry. I promise that I'll try and make it up to you somehow." He blinked, he could practically heard the honesty dripping from her mouth.

"Are you serious?" He asked a bit kinder. She nodded her head.

"Yeah," she answered, "Name it, and I'll make it happen." He blinked, then scratched his head. Honestly he wanted nothing more than her to just go away, but after hearing all that he didn't have the heart to be that cruel.

"Alright," he said, "If I think of anything I'll let you know. Now I gotta go, I'll see you in class. Kay?" She nodded. And the two parted ways. Geo still finding what just happened hard to believe, but he just kept walking to his class.

* * *

The rest of the day went by fairly uneventful, other than talking with Sonia, nothing really happened. Their teachers gave them little to no homework, lunch went by without a scene (thanks to Sonia's disguise) and Luna barely looked at Geo today. After the bell rang, Sonia and Geo were the first ones out the door, they both hated to be trapped in school and couldn't wait to hit the town.

"So where do you wanna go?" Geo asked, fearing the girl would say a clothing store.

"Hmm is there an arcade or something downtown?" She curiously asked. Geo blinked. She wanted to go to the arcade? Is there an end to her surprises?

"Uh yeah," he said, "I actually used to go there a lot as a kid. But you sure you wanna go there?" She eagerly nodded her head.

"Totally!" She exclaimed, "I haven't been to an arcade in years! I miss them! Now come on!" She grabbed Geo's hand and dragged him all the way to the arcade. Thankfully she wasn't wearing the outfit the world knew her for, she was wearing a baggy blue hoodie, green beanie, red pants, and plain sneakers. Her hair was tucked away into her hat and she was wearing some glass to hide her eyes. When they got to the arcade, everyone was watching them, which made Geo nervous. For about an hour they were playing racing games, then they found a fighting game.

"Hey Geo want play that one?" She eagerly asked. Geo having way too much fun to care said yes. He was really glad that Sonia had suggested they do this. He really hadn't had this much fun in a long, long time! He also felt lucky. Lucky that he was the only one who saw this side of Sonia.

Just as they were about to pay for the game, Sonia's phone rang. With a groan she answered it.

"Hello?" She asked annoyed, "What...Can't it wait...but I'm with a friend...but..ugh fine! I'll be there." She angrily hung up the phone, and started muttering under her breath. Geo was kinda scared by this side of her. She looked over to him, with sadness across her face.

"Sorry Geo..." Disappointment dripping from her voice, "That..that was my stupid manager...ugh...I have to go to the studio..." Geo's face fell as well, he knew where this was going.

"Oh..." He said disappointed as well. She looked like she had a few tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry.." She said, "I wish I didn't have to go...but ugh that stupid contract..I'm really sorry...I-"

"Hey Sonia," he interrupted, "Look it's okay. I get. I'm not mad. Just a little sad..this is literally the most fun I've had in years, but I get it, you have to go. Don't worry it's fine." Sonia gave him a weak smile, then hugged him tightly. Caught off guard again, Geo slowly returned the hug.

"Thank you Geo," she whimpered, "You're literally the best! I promise that we'll do something else! Sound good?" She gave him a real happy smile, and Geo blushed. Then nodded showing that he was okay with it. They slowly separated and existed the arcade.

"Well I got to go to the train," Sonia huffed, "I'll see you tomorrow?" Geo normally would have said no to anyone else, but Sonia was different from the others. So he nodded a yes. To which she smiled again, and took off. He watched her walk off until she was no longer in sight. He started walking home. He felt oddly at peace. He had never felt this much at peace unless he was watching the stars. So why did hanging out with Sonia make him this way?

"Well that went well." A sarcastic voice spoke up, Geo looked to his transfer, and jumped back seeing that Omega-xis had returned. Before asking anything he hid inside an ally. After making sure he was alone, he opened up his transfer.

"Omega-xis?" He asked, "How long have you been there?" Geo's face was flushed a little red, causing Omega to laugh.

"Hmmm let see," he joked, "I think since the moment you left school." He "grinned" as Geo's face became even redder.

"Why didn't you wait for me back home?" He asked. Omega groan, and shook his head.

"And wait there for a few hours?" He asked, "Sorry kid, but I'm not that patient. Besides after reading some interesting stuff on your species, I wanted to see how you'd behave with this "Sonia" girl. So I kept quiet, and believe me that was pretty hard." Geo flushed and began to argue with Omega about respecting his privacy.

* * *

_A shadowed figured was watching the human world, studying them. Trying to find what would be the best way to cripple them best. It's eyes then found their way to the sky-trains. It smirked, it could sense hundreds of humans aboard them. A plan formed in it's mind, as it summoned itself a group of viruses._

* * *

"Ah Priz do we have to go to the other town." Bud complained, entering the sky-train station. He was trailing behind, Zack, and Luna. Luna cocked her head back.

"Yes we do," she answered, "Visiting the principle while in the hospital is just one of the class presidents jobs." She held her Transfer machine over the credit scanner and continued to the waiting platform. Unaware of the Sonia waiting on the same platform, waiting for the same train.

* * *

"Because Omega-xis," Geo yelled, "I have a right to my own privacy! Just like your entitled to your own secrets!" Omega-xis felt his anger bubbling beneath his skin, as Geo argued about something called "human rights."

"Look Geo-" he paused and his eyes widened, "Geo forgot what we were just arguing about! I'm sensing a massive amount of viruses nearby!" Geo stared at Omega with question filled eyes, and then looked to the sky only to find nothing.

"Put on you glass," Omega barked, "And look up to the sky!" Geo followed his instructions, and saw that there were what looked like hundreds of viruses heading towards the sky-train. Terror over-came him as he remembered that Sonia was supposed to take the train.

"Omega what's going on?" Geo panicky asked. Omega grunted with hatred, not towards Geo but for the ones responsible for this.

"It's the other FM-ians," he growled, "They're doing either one of two things. Trying to draw me out. Or trying to cripple your race before they unleash their ultimate weapon." Geo's breath hitched, the police would be useless right now, so unfortunately he could think of only one thing to do.

"W-well t-then come on! Let's go stop them!" he exclaimed, amazing both himself and Omega with his newfound resolve. Omega laughed, as he slowly started to see a spark in Geo's eyes that felt extremely familiar.

"Ha I like your spirit kid," he chuckled, "Alright then let's do it!" Geo slowly nodded his head, Omega-xis jumped into his transfer device, and Geo felt a surge of power rush from it.

"EM WAVE CHANGE! ON AIR!" He shouted. His body was engulfed in a green light, and he emerged from it dressed in his newly acquired armor. His eyes shined with determination behind his red visor. He felt reborn, like he did not have anything to fear while like this, and that he was finally free.

"Alright let's go!" He exclaimed. Changing his frequency he used the wave roads and sped towards the viruses. On his way Geo encounter some Mettor virus, which he blasted away with ease, thanks to Omega-xis head also being a blaster, which he called a Mega-Buster. However despite the slight advantage, he was nowhere near the tracks, and surrounded by a horde Mettor viruses, which although are very weak, the sheer numbers where slowing him down. And the Mega-Buster had only one firing speed which was annoyingly not fast enough.

"Damn it!" He cursed, "At this rate we'll never make it in time!" He was frustrated, not only could Sonia's life be in danger, but Geo knew there was hundreds of innocent lives aboard. Omega was frustrated, but only because he did not want the FM-ian's plan to succeed. Allowing such a thing would be a defeat for Omega-xis and the thought of losing made his fangs grind against one another. Thankfully, he still had a trick up his sleeve.

"Geo! Use a Battle Card from your father's deck!" He barked, "Using one will give our power a boost and new weapons! Just toss it in the air and say Battle Card Predation!" Geo's eyes widen briefly as he looked at Omega-xis. How did the FM-ian know about Battle Cards, more importantly how did Omega-xis know that Geo's deck belonged to his father? Shaking off the question for later, he focused his anger on the viruses.

"Got it." He reached behind his back and pulled out a battle card.

"Battle Card! Predation!" He tossed it in the air, and Omega ate it like a treat, "Spreader Gun!" Omega's head had now changed into a dark blue cannon. Geo aimed his new weapon, at a group of Mettor's, and fired. Out of the cannon, shot what seemed like an endless amount do lasers that wiped out the weak viruses in a brilliant flash of light.

"Wow!" Geo exclaimed, "How many of those can we use?" Geo felt an indescribable thrill from delivering that attack, and Omega-xis laughed as he could fell the strange joy Geo had. The FM-ian would also be lying if he denied that he felt the same thing.

"Don't worry there's plenty more," he chuckled, "Now let's get moving the FM-ian responsible for this must be nearby." Omega wanted nothing more than to rip the FM-ian that was pulling the strings to shreds, and with Geo's help he would not be disappointed. Except for the fact that Geo did not seem to be following the FM-ian's energy force like Omega-xis wanted him to. He tried struggling towards the source, but Geo fought him.

"Wait Omega," he shouted, "LOOK!" He pointed towards the track and they both saw that they were too late, the viruses had disrupted the tracks instruments, as a result one of the cars was damage and about to drop. He noticed that the car was also popped open, and he could just make barely see that someone was clinging to opened door. He moved to get a closer look, much to Omega-xis's displeasure. Then Geo recognized the person's blonde hair, it was Luna!

"Damn it! Luna's gonna fall," he shouted, "I have to do something!" He was about to move when Omega-xis spoke up.

"Why?" He asked, stopping Geo, "Isn't that the Luna you complained about last night? If she is, then why would you save someone you don't like?" Geo was blown away, and almost asked omega-xis how he could be so cold. Then he remembered that Omega-xis was from another planet, most likely with different morals than earth's.

"Because," he said, "It's not right to just let people get hurt, even if you don't like them! No matter how much you dislike them, they don't deserve to die!" Omega-xis merely hummed, still not fully understanding it.

"Must be a human thing?" He mutter, "Well alright Geo. But on one condition. If we're going to do this, I want you to answer any questions I have about your race. Got it?" Geo nodded.

"Alright then let's go!" He shouted and moved towards Luna.

* * *

On the train, Bud and Zack were clinging to a support rail for dear life, desperately hoping to avoid falling off. The other passengers were doing the same, including Sonia, who was still wearing her disguise. She was scared out of her mind, but she was also scared she'd never see Geo again. Meanwhile Luna was screaming for help.

"SOMEONE! PLEASE! HELP ME!" She shouted, "I'm slipping!" She dared not look towards the ground, out of her fear of falling. She tried to adjust her grip, but doing this caused her hand to slip. Her eyes shot open as she felt herself falling. Letting her fear take her over, closed her eyes tightly and screamed. She silently prayed that this was just a nightmare and that someone would end it for her.

Luckily for her, Geo was racing towards her. When he got close enough he changed his EM frequency so that he could be solid. With a new spark of strength he flew closer towards Luna, he then caught her mid air bridal style.

"Hang on!" He shouted to her, she looped her arms around his neck although she didn't seem to hear him. Using his new powers Geo was able to slow the speed of the fall, until they floated gently to the ground. Geo smirked, feeling accomplished that he had just saved a life. Knowing this gave him a rush that he never knew existed. If this is a price of him merging with Omega-xis, then he had no problem with it. Luna on the other hand, still had her eyes shut tight, thinking that she was still going to die. Then she became aware that her arms were wrapped around something, which felt like a persons shoulders. Thinking her mind was playing tricks on her, she kept her eyes shut.

"Um..." A voice said, "You know you can let go of me now?" She opened her eyes and found an extremely good looking guy, wearing a blue helmet with a red visor, and dark spiked hair. She was lost in his appearance for a second, where had he come from? Then she finally noticed what he said, and that her arms were around his neck and shoulder. She jumped away in shock, with a squeal. She stood a foot or two from him, blushing crazily, starring nervously at the ground, with her hand shyly placed behind her back.

"I'm so sorry." She nervously said. He lightly chuckled, enjoying the sight of the girl's flustered side.

"It's no problem." He smiled. She finally looked up, and took a good look at him. He was in very attractive shape, not too buff, but not too thin, and was about her age. She noticed his armor as well, and loved the blue shine of it. If not for the weird wolf hand he had, she thought he looked like a knight. Finally overcoming her sudden shyness, she spoke up.

"Did you save me?" She softly asked. He nodded, with a smile, that made her heart melt. She was about to ask him something else, but she was cutoff by a loud metallic crunching sound. Geo heard the sound, and saw that the sky-train car was now falling. His happy expression turned into one of determination.

"I'll be right back!" He exclaimed, before vanishing into thin air. Luna blinked in confusion. Where did he go, she wondered.

* * *

Geo reappeared right underneath the train car. He was about to ready himself to slow it's fall, when something finally hit him. He had no idea how strong he really was.

"Uh Omega?" He asked, "Can I stop this thing?" Omega grunted.

"Probably," he answered, "We didn't really test out our combined physical strength. Oh well, now a good time as any other." Geo would have yelled at him, but he had more important things to worry about. He placed his hands on the belly of the car. It was heavy, but he was some how managing to slow it down. He eased himself back to the ground in the middle of an empty street, with the car still over his head. As gently as he could he placed the car on it side.

"Whew," he breathed, "That was tough." Then he noticed he had screwed up by putting the car on the side with the open door, still trapping it's passengers. Deciding to fix this, and he reached behind his back, ready to use a battle card. He failed to notice that Luna was running towards him. He tossed the card into the air, shouting.

"Battle Card! Predation!" Omega chopped on the card, "Sword." Omega-xis was replaced with a green sword of energy. Upon seeing this Luna stopped, a little scared. Then Geo slashed the sword through the car, gutting out a exit for the trapped passengers.

* * *

Inside the car, everyone was relieved that they weren't dead but were terrified that they were trapped. They still had lights on, thanks to the cars back up battery. Bud and Zack were freaking out because they were basically lost without Luna, and had no idea if she was safe or not. Sonia however was relieved. Relieved that she wasn't dead. Relieved that she could still see Geo. However, as she tried to stand up, she felt a sharp pain shoot through her, and she fell to the ground. Then they all heard the screeching of metal, covering their ears they saw a strange green blade cutting through the car. An X was formed, and then a pair of hands started pulling the pieces apart.

Geo pulled the pieces he cut apart, big enough for the people to escape. After finally creating the exit, he could see everyone was okay. He sighed and smiled to them. Omega-xis had to admit, even though he didn't understand Geo's motives, he did feel proud that he had saved these peoples lives. Geo noticed how scared the people seemed.

"Don't worry your all safe now," He reassured them, "Is everyone okay?" He got a few murmurs that some where okay. Omega not believing that everyone was entirely fine, got Geo attention. He was about to address him by name, but remember that he he should keep Geo's identity a secret.

"Hey kid," he said, "If any of 'em are hurt, I'll take care of it. I've got an ability that just might work." Geo nodded. He didn't notice that Luna was about to run up and hug him. Luna saw everything he had done, slowing down the cars fall, and creating an opening for the passengers to escape. The people started exiting out, Bud and Zack found Luna and panicky asked if she was okay. To which she answered by dreamily saying that her blue knight saved her.

"Hey I think she broke her leg!" A passenger shouted, grabbing Geo attention. He rushed inside, and went over to man who called for help. He froze when he recognized the girl. It was Sonia, in her disguise! He almost teared up, but Omega-xis caught his attention.

"Hey don't worry," he ordered, "Remember that ability I talk about? Well this should help her perfectly, just place me near her leg. Then I'll do the rest." Geo, with his hopes alive, nodded. He kindly asked the man to step aside, and followed Omega-xis instructions. However Sonia woke up. Before she could say a thing, Geo comforted her telling her that everything was alright and that he was here to help.

"This shouldn't hurt a bit." He said as he placed Omega's head directly on her leg, as he did Omega's eyes became gold, and the light soon cover the area. The light was so intense Sonia had to shield her eyes. When it finally died down, and she opened her eyes, Sonia didn't feel any pain in her leg. She thanked her mysterious savior. However, she couldn't help but notice that there was something familiar about him. She didn't know why but she felt like she knew the mysterious blue hero. He helped her up and out of the car. By the time he got out, Geo could see that a crowd of people had gather around the car, gasping in awe at him. He could hear police sirens, and decided he need to leave.

"Well I'd love to stick around," he said, "But I gotta-"

"Wait!" Someone shouted. Geo turned and noticed that it was Luna and she was making her way towards him. She had an odd look on her face, and her eyes seemed to be dancing with light.

"Before you go," she sweetly asked, "Can you at least tell me your name?" After she said that, the entire crowd roared in agreement, all wanting to know who they owed their thanks to. Knowing that giving away his real name would be a bad idea, he silently thought of what he could do. He then looked to Omega's head and an idea struck him.

"Call me," he smiled, "MegaMan."

* * *

**Alright hopefully this chapter did better than the last one, if so let me know. Later.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Deaths Teeth

* * *

**Well...damn...I'm seriously shocked, by the recpetion this story is getting. So thank you guys for the kind words, following and favoriting the story. So here it is chapter three, I'm going to stray a bit from the original plots of both the game and anime. Little spoiler, Omega-xis has a hidden power that only Geo can use. It's similar to a power that MegaMan EXE has. The reason why they can use it is because EM beings, once merged with a host, have ultimate forms, which can be activated by either intense emotion, or by the EM being, and even then it drains both the host and the EM lifeform.**

* * *

"Wait!" Someone shouted. Geo turned and noticed that it was Luna and she was making her way towards him. She had an odd look on her face, and her eyes seemed to be dancing with light.

"Before you go," she sweetly asked, "Can you at least tell me your name?" After she said that, the entire roared in agreement, all wanting to know who they owed their thanks to. Knowing that giving away his real name would be a bad idea, he silently thought of what he could do. He then looked to Omega's head and an idea struck him.

"Call me," he smiled, "MegaMan."

Everyone began whispering to whoever was near them, either saying how he looked so cool, or asking if he was an alien or something. However, Luna stood there looking at him dreamily.

"MegaMan!" She said lovingly. She was about to ask him for a way to get in touch with him, when a megaphone broke the silence. Everyone turned and saw a police officer, megaphone in hand, walking towards the crowd.

"Hey you in the blue!" He shouted, "Your under arrest for suspicious EM signatures! Stand down or we will use force!" MegaMan sighed, as the entire crowd roar in protest. He could sort of hear what they were shouting.

"Are you kidding! He's a hero!"

"MegaMan just saved those people's lives!"

"What did you do while he saved our lives?!"

Omega-xis blinked, he really didn't understand. He knew that the man with the megaphone was a officer of authority, and he didn't understand why he would want to arrest Geo, or why the crowd was defending him. He made a note to ask Geo about that later. He was about to tell Geo that they should probably leave, but he sensed a dark presence nearby. He knew it was the FM-ian responsible for the sky-train problem.

"Ge-uh..MegaMan," he barked, getting Geo's attention, "There's an enemy FM-ian nearby! Switch your frequency, and take him out." Geo nodded and saw what Omega was talking about. Through his red visor, Geo could see an energy being heading towards the officer with the megaphone. Without a moments hesitation, he dashed foreword, and disappeared into his EM wave form. He summoned a sword battle card, and rushed the FM-ian. The alien caught sight of him and tried to escape but MegaMan was faster, and put his sword right through the beings shoulder.

Everyone looked around for Megaman, wondering where he went. After assuming that the cops had scared him off, Luna was about to shout at them, but stopped when she and everyone noticed an electrical disturbance behind the detective. Then MegaMan appeared with a sword through a "monster." Even the detective was surprised, he had planned on interrogating MegaMan. So why would he save his life?

"Ugh!" Moaned the FM-ian, "You live up to the legends Omega-xis, and your stronger with the human. So go ahead do it! Finish me off!" MegaMan did nothing for a minute. Then he spoke up.

"My name is MegaMan not Omega-xis," he stated, "And I won't kill you." Everyone was shocked even Omega-xis.

"You're going to deliver a message for me," he continued, "Whoever your boss is, tell them that Earth is off limits! Got it? This place is my home and I won't let anyone endanger it!" The alien grunted as Megaman removed the sword from it's shoulder.

"You've gotten soft Omega-xis." Was the last thing it said before disappearing. MegaMan grunted in annoyance, muttering his name wasn't Omega-xis. Then he disappeared into thin air. Leaving everyone to marvel and make guesses about their new self-proclaimed protector.

A few blocks away, Geo reappeared in his normal attire. Making sure he was alone, he let out a sigh of relief. He didn't like the way those people crowded him, but he was also happy. Although he had no idea why. He just assumed it was because he just became a hero to the people.

* * *

_Out in space, the wounded alien returned to it home planet. Planet FM. Due to the seriousness of his injury, he had to be dragged by guards to the location of the ruler. When he finally arrived, he was in the presence of his master, and he bowed his head._

_"My lord," he weakly said, "I'm afraid I failed. Omega-xis stopped me. He has merged with a human, his power has vastly grew. He spared me so that I may deliver a message to you. He claims that the earth is under his protection and that Earth is off limits. Please I ask for your forgivenes-" He was silence by a sword of pure energy slicing through his neck._

_"He should have known better," came a voice, "I don't accept failures, nor do I grant mercy to failed soldiers. Now then I want you, my most trusted comrades to take care of this problem." Dark figures with red eyes took form inside the shadows._

_"Consider it done my lord," another voice answered, "However sir we may I have a problem."_

_"What?!" The first voice demanded._

_"We believe she has turned traitor as well," said the other voice, "We should have expected this. Given their history. Shall we add her to the kill order?" The first voice laughed._

_"Don't bother," it laughed, "She's too weak to be considered a threat. However, should she aid Omega-xis, eliminate her on the spot. Understood?"_

_"Of course master." Said another voice. The first one chuckled._

_"Then go," he ordered, "And bring me Omega-xis, the Andromeda Key, and the head of the human he has merged with." With that the other voice left, entering the vast emptiness of space, hell bent on following their master's orders._

* * *

Geo was finally walking home, enjoying the peace and quiet, since everyone was back at the accident site. He was looking foreword to just going home and kicking back.

"GEO! Hey GEO!" A familiar voice call from behind him. However, before he could turn around, he was tackled to the ground, thankfully not too hard. He groan in pain.

"Ugh hey why don't you-oh," he said, seeing it was Sonia, "Sonia what are you doing here? I thought your manager was being a prick to you?" She laughed, and nodded, then explained to Geo how the sky-train had malfunctioned, and how everyone was saved by Megaman. Geo knowing this already, pretended to act surprised.

"Oh my god are you okay?" He asked actually concerned, he was clueless as to the extent he healed her, so he wanted to be sure she was actually fine. Sonia was very touched by his concern, but hid her blush.

"Yeah I'm fine," she breathed, "MegaMan healed up my leg somehow. Not only that, but now I can spend the rest of the day with you!" Geo blinked.

"Wait don't you have to go to the studio," he asked, "I mean won't your manager be pissed?" She huffed and shook her head.

"I don't care!" She proudly said, she then told geo what happened after MegaMan left.

* * *

Sonia had watched MegaMan leave, then her gaze shifted to the wreaked sky- train car, and smiled as an idea formed in her head. Taking out her cellphone she dialed up her manager.

"Sonia! WHERE ARE YOU!?" He demanded. She sighed in anger.

"Nice to hear your voice too," she grumbled, "I was just calling to tell you that I can't make it to the studio today. The sky-trains are busted!"

"What!?" He demanded, Sonia giggle mentally, finally happy to be rebelling against her greasy manager.

"Yup, and since that's the only way I can get to the studio," she happily sang, "I'll be spending the rest of my day with my friend as I had originally planned. Bye!" She hung up before he could say anything else, turned off her phone, and went off to find Geo.

* * *

Geo blinked and slightly blushed, realizing what she had just said. He gave a small grin.

"You still wanna hang out?" He asked, "Even after that whole mess?" She eagerly nodded, with a huge grin.

"Well of course!" She exclaimed, "Besides it's my managers fault I was in that situation in the first place. Now come on let's go do something!" She grabbed Geo's wrist and dragged him towards a park. Geo although nervous, was happy that Sonia wanted to spend the rest of the day with him. There was also another reason that Sonia wanted to spend the rest of the day with Geo, though. One that she did not have the courage to admit, yet. Back when the train dropped, Sonia life flashed before her eyes, and the last thing she remember seeing was her and someone together. Right now she desperately prayed that it was Geo, to her he's the best friend she's had yet.

* * *

The next day at school.

At school, Omega-xis ditched Geo again, leaving him to endure the tortures of school on his own. Well, not entirely, he still had Sonia to keep him company. As he entered his first period, he was mentally preparing himself for a bombardment of questions. By now people had figured out that he and Sonia were friends now. However, much to his surprise, when he enter no one payed attention to him, or Sonia who was already at their table. Everyone was talking about MegaMan. Well actually, it was Luna who was talking about MegaMan, everyone else was just listening.

"He's so cute!" Luna squealed her eyes forming hearts, "He's super strong! He is sssoooo well built! His hair is beyond amazing.." Geo mentally laughed, finding the exaggerations of himself that Luna was telling funny. He also found it rather hysterical that Luna did not seem to notice that she was describing his hair. He shrugged it off, and sat next to Sonia. Sonia made a joke about how much of a fan-girl Luna had become, and to avoid suspicions he laughed with her.

* * *

Across town, a man in his late thirties was stomping through an empty ally. He had just been laid off, from the company he helped build! He hated everything at the moment. He wanted nothing more than to make people pay, and for them to feel his pain.

"I sense your anger," a voice called out, "Hmm you'll make a fine host!" Before the man could react, he was engulfed in a purple light.

* * *

It was the last period of school, which thankfully for Geo and Sonia was a free period. Instead of going home, Sonia said they should spend their period exploring the school together. Geo had no problem with the idea, if it weren't for his school map he would get lost all the time, and he did want to spend sometime with Sonia. They wander around aimlessly for five minutes, when a sign caught Geo's eyes.

SCHOOL PLANETARIUM.

Geo couldn't believe his eyes. The school had a planetarium? Where the heck could they get that kind of money? Regardless he wanted to check it out, his dad had taught him how to operate one anyway.

"Hey Sonia," he said, "I'm gonna check out the planetarium. If you want you can go on without me?" She shook her head.

"No way, Geo!" She grabbed his hand, both blushing a bit, "We did what i wanted yesterday, so today we'll do what you want!" Geo was surprised, but smiled. The whole school could disappear for he cared, as long as Sonia was still his friend, he felt like he be just fine. They entered the planetarium, and Geo easily used the controls to show the star lit galaxy. He heard Sonia wow in amazement. Sonia she had never seen something so breath taking, she was never that big into space, but she had to admit that it was beautiful.

"Wow Geo!" She gasped, "This is beautiful! Wait...how do you know how to work that thing?" Geo nervously rubbed the back of his head, he did not want to mentioned his dad, but he knew Sonia would not over step her boundaries.

"M-my dad taught me," he explained, "I was little but I never forgot how to work one of these. I love watching the stars." Sonia came closed to him, hugged one of his arms, causing Geo's face to go red, but it was cover in the rooms darkness.

"Why does space interest you so much?" She asked. Geo then explained how it was his dream to go into space, and be an astronaut. Sonia smiled.

"Well I hope you make it." she softly said. "At least one of our dreams will come true." She sadly thought, but kept her usual happy expression. After awhile they left, and where about to leave.

"Geo," a voice whispered, "Meet me in the bathroom, kid. We got a problem." Geo recognized the voice as Omega-xis's. He told Sonia he'd catch up with her later, and that he had to use the restroom. She was disappointed but said that sounded good.

* * *

"Heheheh," an evil voice chuckled, "With this human's body, I can take care of Omega-xis easily." The voiced revealed itself to be a lanky humanoid male, with metallic skin, a blind fold over it's eyes, a green face, and a dragon helmet. It wore five swords, two on it's back, two at its hip, and one behind his tail bone. It laughed evilly as it felt a familiar power.

"Prepare yourself Omega-xis," he laughed, "For you will die by the hand of Grim Samari." With that he speed towards the source of the energy.

* * *

"Okay what's wrong Omega-xis?" He asked in annoyance. Omega-xis grunted.

"Look kid," he snapped, "Don't get upset that I interrupted your little date! Besides we've got more important problems. An FM-ian has merged with a human." Geo angrily blinked.

"What?" He gasped. Omega nodded.

"Yeah he's probably here to kill us," he shrugged, "But on the bright side, it's a chance for us to see how strong we are." Geo rolled his eyes, and got decided to change into MegaMan.

"EM WAVE CHANGE! ON AIR!" He shouted as he became engulfed in a neon green light, and emerged in his MegaMan form.

"Let's get this done with quick." He said, then changing into his EM form.

Outside the school, the bell had just rung, but Sonia was waiting for Geo by the exit of the building. She did not want to walk alone or let Geo do the same, either. She was wearing her hat and sunglasses so none of the passing students noticed her. After a few minutes, it looked like everyone had left, but then the door opened and Sonia got excited. Her face lit up.

"Geo?" She asked happily, but them saw it was just Luna and her two lackeys. Her face fell in disappointment.

"Oh sorry," she sighed, "I should've looked before getting my hopes up." Luna's face twitched, she did not like the girls behavior towards her. She was about to tell her to show some respect, when a dark voice shouted.

"Omega-xis!" They looked up and saw Grim Samari, and they all freaked because to them he was standing on air.

"OMEGA-XIS! I know your around here somewhere!" He continued, "Show yourself or I'll destroy these humans you care so much about!" He pulled on of his swords loose, a katanna with green highlights on the blade. He smirked as his gaze went to the Luna, Sonia, Zack, and Bud.

"Death's Wave!" He slashed his sword against the air, and suddenly a wave of green energy shot foreword. They all screamed thinking it was the end. However, the second their eyes closed, MegaMan stood in front of them, and tossed a battle card in the air.

"Battle Card! Predation! Barrier." As Omega-xis chomped on the card, a force field was thrown around him and the others. The energy hit the barrier, but wasn't strong enough to break through, keeping the teens safe. When they opened their eyes, Luna screamed in delight.

"MEGAMAN!" Her eyes becoming hearts again, "OH MY SWEET MEGAMAN SAVED ME!" Sonia wanted to correct her that he saved "them" not just her. MegaMan then looked back to them.

"Get out of here," he quickly said, "It's not safe." He then jumped up to the EM road that Grim Samari was on. He aimed his mega buster at him.

"And just who are you supposed to be?" He asked. Geo had no idea where this confidence was coming from, but he was happily letting it drive him. Grim Samari laughed.

"Really Omega-xis?" He laughed, "You don't recognize me? Did merging with the human damage your memory? If so then perhaps this will help spark it!" He sent another wave of energy towards MegaMan, which was easily dodged the attack.

"Geo be careful," Omega-xis chimed, "I recognize him now. That's Grim, he's one of the top soldier in the FM-ian army. But we should be more than powerful enough to beat him kid." Geo nodded and started firing off shots with his Mega Buster.

"My name is MEGAMAN!" He shouted, "Omega-xis doesn't control me." Grim Samari dodge his shots, and sent another energy wave towards him, which MegaMan dodged again. One of the stray waves hit the entrance of the school, causing some rubble to fall and block the entrances. This went on for a while, until Geo decided that he did not have time for this.

"Battle Card! Predation," he tossed one and Omega ate it, "Wide Sword!" Omega-xis transformed into a sword of green energy.

"Finally a real challenge!" Grim Samari mocked. They dropped to the school yard below and rushed towards each other, both having their sword ready to draw blood. They met and their swords bit the others edge, and then began a repeated dance of attack and defend. Geo had no idea where he had learned how to sword fight, but he merely assumed that Omega-xis was giving him a hand in that.

On the other side of the school yard, Bud, Zack, Sonia were hiding in fear of being caught in between the two swordsmen. While Luna was dreamily watching MegaMan fight with his sword, thinking only how much he really resemble a knight. She then picture herself as a princess and MegaMan being her knight, and she started blush with a dream like look on her face.

Geo finally managed to score a hit on Grim Samari's chest, though it was only a small cut, yet he grinned thinking that he would have a better edge against Grim now.

"I'll admit "MegaMan" Grim Samari mocked, "You've got skill, but you're still untrained, too raw. This fight is mine!" MegaMan was about follow up with a come back, when he saw three arms sprout out of Grim's back. Two on his shoulder blades, and one on his lower back. With each new arm he held each of his five swords.

"What?!" Geo shouted. Grim Samari laughed at this.

"How do you like this MegaMan?" He mocked, "Behold my true power. My Death's Teeth form!" He then moved faster than usual and began slashing at MegaMan, who failed to block them. Receiving enough cuts that would kill a normal human, and was then thrown into a wall, leaving a huge dent in the wall. If it weren't for Omega-xis and his armor Geo would surely have died. He slumped to the ground and collapse barely keeping conscious.

Luna screamed his name (MegaMan) telling him to get up. Omega-xis knowing that if this kept up Geo would die. With reluctance, he decided to give Geo a power he hoped to save until he was better trained. Grim dashed towards them, however Omega-xis had just increase Geo thought process, and "made time slow down." Once he did this he spoke into Geo's mind.

"Geo," he barked, "At this rate we're gonna die." Geo grunted.

"Well what do want me to do?" He asked, "He's too powerful! Not even my strongest battle card will do anything against him."

"I know," Omega grunted, "I was hoping to give you this when you were ready, but beggars can't be choosers." Geo looked surprised.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. Omega-xis looked hesitant.

"One of my ultimate form," he answered, "I can activated for you, but I need your permission to do so. Otherwise, I'll have full control of your body. Grim is forcing his host into it so he's draining him. And activation this power will drain you more than me. But it's also the only chance we have at winning and freeing his host. You okay with that?" Geo blinked, he didn't really have much of a choice.

"Do it!" He said, Omega-xis nodded his head, and his eyes began to glow bright red. Both him and Geo began to glow, geo glowing blue, and Omega-xis glowing green.

Outside in the real world, when it looked like Grim Samari was about to kill MegaMan, a blinding green and blue light emitted from MegaMan. Causing Grim to halt his attack, and Luna and the others to shield their eyes. When the light faded away, everyone gasped. MegaMan stood tall, and fully healed, but his appearance had changed. His helmet no longer revealed any of his hair, and looked more like Omega-xis's head, but with longer spikes on the back. His visor was still red, but he now had a black plate over his mouth and parts of his lower face. Omega-xis's head was also replaced by a blue gantlet, and along with a blue hand with silver claws. His body suit was now a dark shade of green, and one of his shoulder pads was omega-xis. MegaMan's eyes were closed, stood in a relaxed battle stance, but Grim Samari could feel an odd power rolling off him.

"What is this?" Grim Samari asked in fear. Then MegaMan's eyes opened, they now glowed green, and had a look of determination that could not be describe.

* * *

**And end chapter I hate to be a jerk, but what can I say. I love cliffhangers...well making them. I had more planned, but I wanted to keep this short...er shorter. I will re-edit the chapter cause I didn't feel I had enough time to edit, without disappointing you guys who wanted more, sorry but it'll be changed soon. **


	4. Hello I'm Coming BACK!

I'm coming back! The depression sadly last longer than I liked, and it severely interfered with my life. I barely paid attention to anything I did, and I felt like I was on auto-pilot most of the time, not caring about anything that was important to me or my future. I barely did any school work, I stopped writing completely, and I seriously started questing what the hell I was doing with my life. I stopped doing homework, because I didn't think anything I was doing was good enough, and that I was literally wasting my time chasing a damn fairy tail. However, I had a reality check when I went home for winter break, see I had received a letter from my college, saying that because my grades were so bad, that I would not be able to attend the school after break. My parents were understandably furious with both me and the school, cause this was the first they'd heard about something like this. I was shocked, no actually I was devastated. I had been wanting to go to this school for three years now, get a degree in comic art, and get on my to becoming successful. But there I went and fucked up everything. I hated myself, for letting this opportunity slip past me, and I just felt even emptier than before. I had lost nearly all my motivation to write, draw, eat, sleep, hell even playing a video game lost it's fun for me! Until, I was told that there was a chance for me to make a case for myself and be put on Academic Probation, basically meaning my performance in class would be under a microscope, and I would only be given a semester to prove that I deserve to go to this school. So I made my case, and nervously repeated it on a conference call, and thankfully, I got let back in. That emptiness was soon replace by a desire to not fail, and prove my worth not only as a student, but as an artist and a son, because I wanted to prove to my parents that I can do this, and that they weren't wasting money on me. Now when I got back, I started working my ass off, and sucking up to teachers, because hey it pays to be on their good side, and they're pretty awesome people. My midterms just passed and I've got a solid B in Drawing 2 (which is actually an accomplishment in art school) a C in Art History 2, a B in Media, and a either high C or low B in Reading and Writing 2. I've been mostly devoted to my studies, and the occasional making of a YouTube video, which is almost more time consuming than writing a story. I had been more focus on improving that I almost forgot about my own stories. And despite all these good things happening I still felt that I wasn't doing enough, and I almost considered shutting down my account. However, something caught my eye when I came home to check email recently. In my inbox, I saw that i had gotten five new notifications from this site. User J3NNA5AUR left a simple review and words of sympathy for me on my Kingdom Hearts Fanfic Price of an Oathkeeper, and I nearly cried. I had forgotten that as I kept doing this, that you guys have become more than just strangers who read my stuff, some of you have become people who generally care. And that means so much to me. For that reason alone. I actually feel the desire to write on this site again. J3NNA5AUR thank you so much. Also the following stories you can expect work to be done on.

The Omega Saga: The Recruit.

A Call to Arms

Mass Effect Dark Shadows

The Price of an OathKeeper

MegaMan Starforce Omega Warrior

And the rewriting of my DMC Devil May Cry Fic

Heaven and Hell Winged Dante Edition

Thank you all for your support for the past two years, you have all been a reason for me to smile and keep going on, and for that I don't ever want to disappoint you guys. Thank you all so much.


End file.
